<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Doctor's Orders by Fire_shockk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032815">Doctor's Orders</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_shockk/pseuds/Fire_shockk'>Fire_shockk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), WAYV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And Kun just really loves ten, Attempt at Humor, Falling In Love, Fluff, Kun being soft, M/M, Ten being dramatic, Ten just really hates fruits, that's it that's the fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:01:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_shockk/pseuds/Fire_shockk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten gets some upsetting orders from his doctor, and Kun is there to make sure he goes through with it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Doctor's Orders</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was inspired by @andnowforyaya's tweet. I didn't proofread or edit but I have no regrets. Please enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kun ran his hand through Ten’s hair again, holding it back as best as possible while simultaneously trying to offer the man some sort of comfort as he coughed and gagged. His nose was scrunched up, and his eyes shut tight. Kun could only watch as he heaved, taking shaky, shallow breaths.</p><p>“It’s okay, Ten. Breathe. You’re doing great,” Kun said softly, his other hand running gently down Ten’s back, as a sort of anchor. Ten let out a long sigh, shaking his head.</p><p>“I don’t think I can do it,” Ten responded, eyes still shut, “Kun, please, I can’t do it.”</p><p>Kun tsked, but there was no real annoyance in it. Ten was always brave, trying new things, attempting what hadn’t been done before. Always trying to build on himself, to create, to live the life he dreamed. Kun was amazed by his bandmate, sometimes he seemed almost inhuman. Kun couldn’t imagine learning so many languages in such a short period of time, couldn’t even dream of obtaining the dancing skills Ten had worked so hard to achieve. He was passionate, creative, beautiful. But at times like these, Kun realized, was when Ten truly amazed him. Ten was vulnerable, unafraid of himself. Looking at Ten, Kun wanted to protect him, to keep him away from anything and everything that bothered him. Ten was only human, after all. He had the grace of a god, beauty of an angel, the fire of a demon. But he was human. He was a person whom had worked his whole life for his passions, and still allowed himself to show his weaknesses. It was times like this, that Kun realized how much he loved Ten.</p><p>“It’s for your own good, Ten,” Kun said. He didn’t want to upset his bandmate, but Ten needed this, no matter how difficult it was. “You can’t argue with the doctor, Ten.” Ten opened his eyes, then, and looked up at Kun. He looked so vulnerable, and Kun wanted nothing more than to storm back into the doctor’s office and revoke the man’s phD. But Ten had a knack for being dramatic, and while Kun would likely do anything for Ten—this was his health they were talking about—he couldn’t afford to overlook this. “C’mon, Ten. For me?”</p><p>Ten huffed, and looked away, choosing instead to let his eyes flit around the room, searching for an out. “Kun, honey, do you want to go shopping for sheets later?” This peaked Kun’s interest.</p><p>“You mean you’ll finally put some sheets on your damn bed? I swear to god, it’s so unhygienic to just sleep—” Kun paused. His hand that was comfortably resting on Ten’s head clenched to grip the other’s hair tightly. “Don’t try to change the subject.”</p><p>“Ow, ow, okay!” Ten whined, even if it didn’t actually hurt. He ruffled up the spot, rubbing harshly at his scalp as Kun pulled his hand away. Kun smiled at the other. Even with his bleach-fried blonde hair stuck up in every direction, eye-bags on full display without makeup, and an exaggerated frown on his face, Ten was still beautiful. Health, though, was most important, and Kun refused to let the topic rest.</p><p>“Now,” Kun said sternly, “eat your banana.”</p><p>Ten practically gagged at the thought. “I can’t, Kun, really! It’s disgusting! Can’t I just take potassium supplements?” Kun shook his head.</p><p>“Absolutely not. The doctor said you needed to eat real fruit. I’ll go shopping on Sunday, so for now all we have are bananas. They’re really not that bad,” Kun added, trying to look as sympathetic as possible. “Maybe you’ll acquire a taste for them?”</p><p>Ten looked absolutely appalled. “Maybe you’ll acquire a taste for cocaine, that doesn’t mean you should do it.”</p><p>“Ten,” Kun resisted the urge to strangle him. Ten might amaze Kun sometimes, but he was also amazingly stupid. “It’s a banana. Not an illegal, possibly lethal substance.” Ten narrowed his eyes suspiciously, as if about to argue that bananas were also possibly lethal, but Kun sent him a threatening smile, and he thought better of it.</p><p>Sighing, Ten looked back at the half peeled, uneaten yellow fruit on the counter beside them. He had almost gotten the peel off before he started to gag, and he looked very reluctant to pick it up again. He reached back and laced his fingers with Kun’s for support, before picking up the banana with his opposite hand.</p><p>“Hey,” Kun squeezed Ten’s hand tightly, “you can do this. Vaccine needles are unpleasant too, right? But you still need them, Tennie. The banana might taste gross, but it’s good for you.” Ten nodded, but there wasn’t much confidence behind it. He lifted it to his lips, and Kun watched as the poor sap took a bite out of his arch enemy. To be fair, Kun thought the bananas were pretty good. They were perfectly ripe, with no bruises. Kun had eaten one earlier, and they were the perfect amount of sweet, without being too soft or grainy. All in all, the best possible banana for Ten to try. That being said, Ten didn’t seem to agree. He barely even chewed before gagging, and he gripped Kun’s hand as if he was in labour. His eyes started to water, and for a moment Kun was scared he would spit the banana straight onto the floor. But, to his own surprise and likely Ten’s as well, no banana ended up on the ground. Ten swallowed the piece whole, not daring to chew it any further. He gasped once it was down, gagging again. Tears streamed down his red face, and he looked ready for murder.</p><p>“Do I really have to finish it?” He asked, eyeing the rest of the fruit like it killed his family. Kun stifled a laugh, and brushed his hand through Ten’s hair again. He really was beautiful like this, even if he was a brat.</p><p>“Yes,” he replied, and Ten whined. Kun wondered how he had managed to fall in love with someone like Ten—somehow who hated fruits, who didn’t listen to reason OR his own doctor. But then again, it wasn’t a surprise Kun fell in love with Ten. Ten, who was headstrong and confident and passionate and did whatever he wanted in order to chase his dream, no matter how difficult or unrealistic. Ten, who loved his bandmates and would do anything to protect them, no matter the cost. Ten, who’s been by Kun’s side as long as he could remember, who offered him support as another foreign trainee, who encouraged him when times were tough, who supported him when he felt like he wasn’t enough. Ten, who trained with him, debuted with him, started a new journey with him. Ten, who was currently holding his hand, crying while attempting to take a second bite out of a banana.</p><p>It really was no wonder, Kun thought, that he fell in love with someone like Ten.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>